Camp Blue-Stone
by DarkEmeraldOasis
Summary: While the rest of the gang spend their summer in Tennesee, Ponyboy is sent to a camp in Texas. This camp however is filled with secrets. How will he and his newfound friends deal when they become a part of the strange history.
1. No Choice

"Darry I don't want to go!" Ponyboy said, irritated.

"We know you don't Pones, but this is too good of an opportunity to pass up." Darry replied.

Darry was given a series of job offers by his boss. They paid good money, but they were in Tennessee. He would be gone the whole summer.

Not only that but Darry and Soda agreed that they didn't want him in an unfamiliar setting, where nobody could keep an eye on him. Two-bit and Steve were going of course, but they would be unable to watch him at all times. They figured he would be bored while everyone else would be interested in hooking up with all the pretty Tennessee girls.

So they looked for a way to give him an enjoyable summer. Eventually they heard of a camp in Texas that they figured he may have fun at. Said camp was for young teens around his age.

"Would if I don't like it there?" Pony asked.

"You probably will. We all know you won't enjoy your time sitting around, watching us hook up." Soda said with a smile as he came down downstairs and ruffled his little brothers hair.

Ponyboy just shook his head. There was no way he would be getting out of this. He figured he might as well just deal with it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll end up having loads of fun." Darry said as he left for work along with Soda.

Ponyboy got up as he heard Two-Bit honk for him. Tomorrow was Friday, marking the beginning of summer. The bus to camp would be leaving Saturday. With these thoughts in his head, he left for school, hoping his brothers would change their minds by then.

 **New chapter soon. Maybe tomorrow. It will be longer.**


	2. Arrival

The next night Ponyboy laid in bed awake. Soda was turned away from him snoring. As much as he tried to sleep he couldn't. The fact that he would be away from the gang and wouldn't see them until the end of summer freaked him out.

"Ponyboy, it's 1:00 in the morning. What are you still doing up?" Soda asked as he turned to face his little brother.

"I just can't fall asleep. I don't want to go to camp tomorrow. I won't see y'all for three months." Pony whispered with a distressed tone in his voice.

Soda just pulled Pony close to him and began stroking his hair.

"I know you don't want to go now but you'll be fine. It's only for a little while. Summer will be over before you know it. You might even not want it to end after you get there." Soda told him.

Ponyboy just sighed and enjoyed the feeling of Soda stroking his hair. It made him feel relaxed, and before he knew it, he drifted off.

 **XXXXX**

"Time to get up! We got to get ready!" Darry yelled from downstairs.

Soda hopped up from the bed and ran downstairs to shower real quick before they left, while Pony slowly got dressed.

Coming downstairs he walked over to the plate of eggs Darry had made for him, but didn't take any interest in eating. He only picked at his food.

Soda soon came out and noticed Ponyboy's distasteful look.

"Pony, you should really eat before we leave." He said.

Ponyboy just shook his head and went to get his bag. For once Darry didn't nag at him for refusing to eat his food.

Soon Two-bit and Steve showed up and they were on their way to the camp buses to drop Ponyboy off.

Darry and Soda both hugged and reassured him that everything would be alright before leaving to go to the airport with Steve and Two-bit.

After seeing them off he walked over to the buses and got on, taking his seat next to a girl with black and green hair.

She listened to her headphones as he laid his head back and rested his eyes.

They had to take a quick stop on the way their to fix a flat tire though. They had the kids get off that one bus while the rest of the buses went on ahead.

He walked over to a tree on the side of the road and was followed by the girl he had been sitting next to. She finally had her headphones out and her phone in her pocket.

"I wish they'd hurry it up." She said to herself.

"Agreed." Ponyboy mumbled.

The girl glanced over at him for a second before turning her head back to stare at the bus.

"So have you ever been to camp? One of the troop leaders said I should find someone to show me the ropes. As if I really want to be here." She asked with no emotion in voice.

"No. I don't want to be here any more then you." He replied.

She turned her head.

"You seem alright. What's your name?" She asked, still showing no emotion.

"Ponyboy. Yours?"

"Ivy."

After that, they talked for a while, until they got to camp and the boys and girls were separated into cabins.

They were told to choose beds and come out later on when they were called. Ponyboy didn't plan on coming out for a while though.


	3. Venture in to the woods

Ponyboy has been in his cabin reading for a while until one of the counselors, Joey, told him that he must come out.

When he left the inside of the cabin he saw that everyone was gathered around a large fire.

'Oh joy' he thought sarcastically.

"I see your not too excited about this either."

He turned around to see Ivy and another girl with long, dark brown hair.

"Can't say I am. Who's this?" He gestured toward the other girl.

"I'm Ally." She said with a neutral expression.

"We were just thinking about sneaking around and exploring the woods. You wanna come?" Ivy asked.

Ponyboy just nodded his head and the three of them snuck around the cabin and made their way up an old trail.

The trio continued on their walk, not realizing that a few hours had already gone by, when all of a sudden a shining object, lit up by moonlight, laying in at the bottom of a tree, caught their eyes.

Naturally they walked over and picked it up.

"What is it?" Pony asked as Ally wipes the dirt off.

"It's some sort of necklace." She replied, showing them the green gem at the end of it.

"Look, there are two more." Ivy said as she picked the other necklaces up.

The other two had blue and red gems on them. She gave the blue one to Ally who put it around her neck. While she took the green one and placed it around her own. After the girls pulled the necklaces into place, Ivy handed Ponyboy the red one.

Ponyboy just placed it on reluctantly and instantly felt power surge through him. When he went to take it off he felt it sink into his skin.

"What just happened?" Ally asked.

The necklaces had sunk into both her and Ivy's skin too. When the other two turned to her they saw that her eyes were glowing blue and her skin had turned pale and icy.

"Why do you look different? And where did the necklaces go?" Ivy asked with her equally neutral tone.

She looked different as well. Her eyes were glowing green and she looked slightly transparent. Her voice also seemed to move along with the wind.

"You look different too. The necklaces did something to y'all." Pony said.

"We're not the only ones." Ally replied as her eyes scanned him.

Ponyboy's eyes flowed red, his skin turned pale and fangs protruded from his mouth.

The three decided to just go back to camp and figure out what was going on, after a few more hours of walking around however they came to the conclusion that they were lost.

Well, what a great summer this was turning out to be.

 **I, like always, am unsure of when I will post next. I will try to make it soon.**


End file.
